Spyro- A New World, A New Life
by Jt Jolt
Summary: spyro and cynder have just defeated malefor and are returning to warfang, but to there surprise they learn they have to attend school, can they deal with social problems, school work, maintain a relationship and still be the hero's or will it be too much for them? Flame, ember and many others are also included in the story. (mature language is the primary reason story is rated M)
1. Intro

**The legend of spyro**

**A New World, A New Life**

It's been two weeks since Spyro and Cynder have defeated malefor, and the gaurdians thought for sure they were dead, they even had funeral for the two hero's today, but Sparx still believed that his brother was alive. "You should let him go Sparx, sitting there on the balcony all day isn't going to bring them back" said a familiar voice from behind him, sparx turned around to see Flame, flame is just a little smaller than spyro but red in color with a golden-yellow underbelly, he is shy around others, but isn't afraid to speak his mind around his friends, he and spyro were best friends before the war but havn't seen each other since spyro left the swamp. "sighhhh... yeah i know, i just wish i could have said goodbye" said sparx sadly with tears forming in his eyes. " He and Cynder sacrificed themselves so we could all live, and i'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life mourning him" said flame trying to persuade sparx. " I never looked at it that way, i guess i should just let him go" said sparx, "that's what he would want, sparx, well i'm going to go see how ember is doing, she's been crying since the funeral, i'll see you tommorow" said flame. "see ya tommorow, you overgrown tomato" said sparx jokingly before laying down to go to sleep. Flame then started walking twords ember's room which is across the hall from his room, when he heard a familiar voice " hey flame wait up i need to talk to you", it was jolt, jolt was a little bigger than spyro, he was midnight blue with a light blue underbelly and blue horns and a light blue lightning bolt shape going down his tail, he is always energetic and full of life and loves pulling pranks, he also knew spyro before the war but was not as close to him as flame. " what is it, jolt" said flame, " i was in warfang today when i overheard a couple of cheatahs saying they saw a young purple dragon flying with a young black dragon while they were out hunting" said jolt happily, " thats impossible" said flame as he started heading for embers again, " no it's n..." said jolt before he was cut off by flame, " IF THEY WERE ALIVE THEY WOULD'VE CAME BACK" said flame angrily, " how can you be so sure, if i just got done saving the world, i would want a break to rest, i wouldn't wanna be smothered by everyone thinking me" said jolt optimistically, " i have to go talk to ember, see ya later jolt" said flame still in denial. " don't lose hope" said jolt optimistically. Flame then got to embers room and knocked on the door, " Go away flame i know it's you" said ember, " i just wanted to see if your okay" said flame as he opened the door and started to walk in, "i'm okay i just want to be alone right now, please" said ember sadly, " fair enough, i'll leave you alone, i'll be across the hall if you need me" said flame as he started walking out the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Cynder were in a cave not far from warfang, "cynder we need to head back now" said spyro. "but why, it's so peacefull out here" said cynder complaining, "because everyone probably thinks were dead, it's been two weeks" said spyro trying to be persuasive, "sighhhh...i guess, but after i finish eaiting my rabbit" said cynder dissapointingly. She was just eating the last of her rabbit before spyro spoke " Hey Cyn, please be truthful to me, did you say you that y..yo...you l..loved me before i fixed the planet" said spyro shyly, cynder almost choked on a piece of meat from the question " i wanna tell him how i feel about him but what if he laughs at me, what if he dosn't feel the same about me" cynder thought to herself before answering " YES i did, i've loved you since you rescued me from gaul, i just didn't know how or when to say it and i when i thought we were going to die, i just had to let it out" said cynder confessing her feelings for spyro, then spyro jumped on her and pinned her back against the ground " i've felt the same way about you since i can remeber, I LOVE YOU TOO, cynder" said spyro joyfully, then with cynder's eyes filled with tears of joy, she grabbed his head and started kissing him, he instantly melted into the kiss and started kissing her back, they kissed passionately for about five minutes taking breaths every now and then before spyro broke the kiss as cynder whimpered "we better get heading back now" said spyro dissapointingly "fine" said cynder angrily "it's not like were gonna be apart, we can still be together everyday" said spyro before he startred to fly away with cynder following him.

It was late night when they finally got back to the temple just right outside of warfang, as they were walking up the steps, cynder stoped and said " Spyro, everyone will probably hate me for what i've done, and with us being together i don't want them to hate you too, so can we keep our relationship a secret for a while, please" said cynder worriedly, "cynder, we love each other and that's all that matters, i don't care what people think about us as long as were together, if being with you means i would be the most hated person around, then so be it, i would give up anything for you cynder, even my life" said spyro lovingly," i don't want you to give up anything for me, spyro, just please keep it a secret for a little while" said cynder sadly, "sighhhh...if thats what you truely want then i will keep it a secret, but not forever" said spyro giving in, " thank you" said cynder happily. They walked into the temple and were wandering looking for the gaurdians when they heard someone speak " Ancestors, can it be, i can't believe my eyes, spyro, cynder, i can't believe your alive" said volteer very fast with a shocked tone in his voice, "VOLTEER, we are so glad to see you unharmed" said spyro happily," are the others okay" said cynder worridly, "yes, everyone is okay, but i haven't seen ignitus since you three left" said volteer, hearing this brought tears to spyro's eyes and volteer thought the worst, "ignitus... sacrificed himself so we could get through the belt of fire" said spyro now crying, cynder went to his side and wrapped her wing around him trying to comfort him. "sighhhhh... he was a great dragon and he will be missed, but you should be happy, he gave his life so we could all live and both of you accomplished your goal so his death was not in vain, you would've made him very proud" said volteer reassuringly as he walked up and wrapped his wing around the two dragons. Little did they know that ignitus was watching them as the chronicler, " i am very proud of you, spyro, my son" said ignitus to himself. " i know but i wish he was still here" said spyro drying up his tears, " he will always be with you in your heart spyro, remember that and never forget it" said volteer reassuringly, "sighh...your right " said spyro " where is sparx, is he okay? " said spyro worridly, " he is fine, i will take you to his room, im sure he will be glad to see you" said volteer as he walked twords sparx's room.

Before they entered sparx's room, volteer spoke "after you get done talking to sparx, the next room will be yours spyro, cynder i will find you a room tommorow, you are going to have to share spyro's room until then, is that going to be a problem" asked volteer wanting to know their reactions, "NO" said spyro and cynder excitedly at the same time, "that won't be a problem" said cynder, " alright i will leave you alone for the night," said volteer looking at them suspiciously, then cynder whispered something into spyro's ear that made him blush," hey volteer, can you not tell anyone we're here until tommorow, me and cynder don't want anyone coming to our room for the rest of the night" said spyro, this made volteer ever more suspicous, " sure, spyro, oh and you both have school tommorow" said volteer as he started walking off. Spyro and cynder were shocked to hear this but spyro then walked into sparx's room followed by cynder, "sparx, you don't want to miss your birthday do you" said spyro jokingly as he nudged him, " no " said sparx tiredly as he opened his eyes to see spyro, his eyes suddenly shot open when he realized what he was seeing, " SPYRO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN" said sparx's frantically, " shhh, we don't want the whole city to know were here yet" said spyro laughing, "whose we" asked sparx as cynder came into view, "oh great, bring the evil one back" said sparx dissapointingly which made cynder mad, " show her respect, without her i wouldn't have beat malefor and you wouldn't be alive" said spyro angrily, "yeah, she just helped you so she can take over the world herself and tortur..." said sparx before being cut off by spyro " SPARX, SHUT UP, IF YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, WE'LL NO LONGER BE BROTHERS, YOU UNDERSTAND" said spyro furiously, sparx was shocked, " yeah, i guess, but why are you sticking up for her so much" said sparx suspicously, "no reason okay, just drop it" said spyro not wanting to break his promise to cynder, " now im going to bed, ill see you tommorow " said spyro tiredly as he started out the door with cynder following," where do you think your going" said sparx to cynder, " to spyro's room to sleep" said cynder with a cocky tone and a cunning smile , "oh no, uh uh, aint gonna happen" said sparx angrily, "and who's gonna stop me, the big bad dragonfly" said cynder mockingly, "no but the gaurdians will, they have a strict rule about a male and female sleeping in the same room" said sparx thinking he won, " OH NO" said cynder sarcastically " your not talking about the same gaurdians that already said we could sleep together, are you" said cynder before laughing at sparx and turning twords spyro's room.

About 5 minutes passed and Sparx was pissed, " how could they let that monster sleep unsupervised with my brother" sparx thought to himself, " if no-one will supervise them, i will" sparx said to himself as he flew out his window and into theres, and what he saw shocked him, cynder was on top of spyro kissing him passionately and grinding on him, but spyro didn't mind it at all, "SO YOUR JUST TRYING TO SEDUCE AND TRICK HIM, HUH" said sparx furiously which caused both dragons to jump in shock and fall to the ground, "SPARX WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOUR BEING AN ASSHOLE" said spyro furiously while smoke started emitting from his nose, " she's just trying to trick you and im going to supervise yo..." sparx said before spyro interupted "SPARX, WE LOVE EACHOTHER AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" said spyro, " FINE, ill accept it, but it dosn't mean i have to like it" said sparx as he was ready to fly back to his room " good, oh and sparx if you tell anybody about what you just saw, you **will** be traumatized for the rest of your life after i get done with you" said cynder intimidatingly before sparx flew back to his room. The two dragons got back on the bed and spyro knocked cynder on her back and pinned her aginst the bed " so where were we" said spyro romantically as cynder giggled and then he started kissing her passionately and grinding on her. About 10 minutes passed and they both began to feel lust and and a great pleasure growing in thier lower body, spyro then stopped for he did not want to do something he would regreat, "you always stop at the best times, huh" said cynder sadly and sarcastically, " sorry cyn, i just don't feel ready yet, we should take it slow, we have our whole lives ahead of us" said spyro stabbing himself in the back, he didn't want to stop but he felt it was the right thing to do, " plus i want to learn more about mating before we do it, what if you become gravid or if i...i do it ..wrong and hurt you" spyro said caringly, "okay babe, ill wait until we're both completely ready" said cynder before she snuggled right up next to spyro, "it feels so good to be with someone who actually loves me" said cynder happily, " i **do** love you, cyn" said spyro, "I love you too, spy" said cynder before falling asleep in spyro's arms, spyro fell asleep shortly after, and the last thing that crossed his mind was "what is school going to be like".

(AN) **hope you enjoyed chap.1 i will be making chap.2 soon, also this is my first story so your comments will help, please tell me what you think :)**


	2. First day

**(AN.) here's chap.2, I'm introducing two more characters, hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a comment on what you think so i can fix and better the story, thanks :)**

It was tuesday morning around 7 o' clock when spyro awoke to a knock on the door, **"**who is it**"** asked spyro tiredly, **"**volteer**"** answered volteer,** "**oh, come in**"** said spyro, then volteer came in and spoke **"**you should wake up cynder, im going to explain your school schedules**"** said volteer, then spyro did what he was told and woke up cynder, they both stretched and got adjusted to waking up. Then volteer started to explain thier schedules, "from 8 to 9 breakfast will be served in the mess hall, from 9 to 10 you both have Mason the mole for Enginering, from 10 to 11 you both have Terrador for Enemy education and defense, from 11 to 12 spyro, you have me for Science while cynder you have cyril for Health and anatomy, from 12 to 1 lunch will be served in the mess hall, although you can leave campus so long as your back on time, from 1 to 2 spyro, you have cyril for Health and anatomy while cynder you have me for Science, and from 2 to 3 you both have Hunter for Geography and world history" said volteer fast but understandable "did you get all that" asked volteer, "ya" said spyro and cynder together. Then volteer bowed and left.

"Well today oughta be interesting" said cynder worriedly.

"Everythings going to be alright, no-one is going to pick on you or they'll answer to me" said spyro reassuringly.

"No spyro, if someone teases me don't stand up for me because people might think we're togther" said cynder

"I'm not just gonna stand around and let someone tease you, cynder" said spyro arguing.

"PLEASE, i don't want them to hate you too" said cynder.

"Sighhhh...i really don't care if they hate me" said spyro barely audible but enough for her to hear

They bathed, and started twords the mess hall when spyro and cynder heard someone calling spyro's name, "SPYRO, SPYRO, WAIT UP" said jolt excitedly while running up to spyro.

Spyro turned to see jolt, "JOLT! Whats up man i havn't seen you in years, i thought you might have been killed" said spyro as he gave jolt a friendly hug.

"No, man, me and flame to..."said jolt before being cut off by spyro.

"FLAME, HE'S ALIVE TOO" asked spyro joyfully.

"yeah, he and i took refuge in a underground camp along with some other dragons, and he thought you were dead, but i heard some cheetahs saying they saw you two a couple days ago, so i never gave up hope" said jolt explaining, "But why did it take so long for you to come back" asked jolt

"Because we wanted a break, we didn't want to be smothered by everyone" explained spyro.

"I knew that was the reason, thats exactly what i told flame" said jolt happily

"Oh jolt, this is my friend cynder" said spyro as cynder stepped forward

"Hi" said cynder nervously, afraid he was going to tease her.

"Hi, any friend of spyro's is a friend of mine" said jolt smiling, Cynder was shocked of how nice he was to her after all she's done.

"Do you think flame is in the mess hall, I wanna see him" asked spyro.

"ha ha ha, No, he's always sleeping in, i was heading to his room to wake him up until i saw you" explained jolt.

"Then Lets go wake him up, lead the way" said cynder,

They followed jolt to flame's room, walked in and went over to flame who was sleeping peacefully.

"flame, wake up man we got school" said jolt.

"I'm going to skip my first class" said flame barely awake

"I got an idea" whispered spyro as he started to run electricity through his body and then touched his tail to flame's neck.

**(AN.)(next two paragraph's contain mature language)**

With electricity surging through his body, his whole body tensed up, then flame jumped out of his bed screaming "AHHHHHH FUCK, YOU ASSHOLE" screamed flame furiously twords jolt as he stumbled back to his feet and started intimidatingly walking twords jolt with his paws starting to catch on fire and fire coming out of his nose.

Jolt was actually getting afraid of flame, jolt was stronger then flame, but he has never seen flame so pissed,"I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP, I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT" said flame furiously as jolt started to back up, "c..calm down fla..." said jolt nervously before being interupted by flame, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE IT"

"You should break it up now, babe" whispered cynder to spyro, spyro just nodded in agreement

"FLAME, STOP, it was me who did it, not Jolt" said spyro

Flame just stopped in his tracks and the fire went away from his paws and nose from what he heard. He turned around with tears starting to form in his eyes, "spyro?" asked flame quietly.

"whats up flame" said spyro with a smile.

"I can't believe your alive" said flame as he jumped on spyro wrestling him to the ground while they were both laughing. Then flame got off of spyro allowing him to get back to his feet.

"so why did it take so long for you to come back" asked flame a little mad.

"because me and cynder didn't want to be smothered by everyone, we wanted some time to be alone" explained spyro, "HaHaHa, i TOLD you, in your FACE flame" said jolt laughing uncontrolably "and you thought he was dead...hahahaha" said jolt

"HAHAHA" said flame sarcasticaly.

"Okay, ease up you two and lets go get some food i'm starving" said cynder as she started out the door.

"i agree, lets go" said jolt as he followed cynder. Then everyone went off to the mess hall and just as everyone was about to sit down, they heard ember, "SPYRO, YOUR ALIVE" said ember exctaticaly.

"Crap, here comes trouble" said spyro dissapointingly, "please tell me she's not still obsessed over me" said spyro.

"Even more then when you left" said flame laughing slightly

"sighhhhh... greeaaatt" said spyro sarcastically

"SPYRO, BABE, I thought you were dead" said ember caringly as she rubbed up against him, this made cynder jealous but she didn't want to show it. It also made flame mad but no-one noticed.

"That's what everyone seems to think" spyro said annoyed.

"so what happened, i wanna know everything" said ember curiously.

"sighhh...how about another time, okay" said spyro annoyed.

"alright babe, i have to go talk to cyril, ill see ya later" said ember, everyone said bye and she left.

"better watch your back, spyro" jolt said laughing.

They got finished eating and went to thier classes. Jolt had Mason with Spyro and Cynder while Flame had Cyril with Ember. "Hey, I want you guys to meet a good friend of mine and flame's, his name is skye, he was in the refuge camp with us" said jolt to spyro and cynder.

"alright" said cynder

They were almost to mason's classroom when jolt saw skye and crystal in the hallway. Skye is a male dragon a little bigger than jolt, he is teal with a purple underbelly and light blue horns, he is a wind dragon so he is extremely fast.**(AN)(i do not own skye, all credit for him goes to his creator, you can look him up on google images if you want to really know what he looks like)** Crystal is a female dragon the same size as spyro, she is a ice dragon, she is white with a light blue underbelly and silver horns.

"skye wait up" said jolt while running up to him

"ill catch up with you in a second" skye said to crystal as she went into class

"hey whats up jolt, i took your advice and told crystal how i felt about her and she wants to go on a date" said Skye happily.

"thats great, skye, when and where you going" said jolt happy for his friend.

" friday, and im goin to take her to the silver dragon resturaunt then to the top of chilliad mountain to watch the celestial moons, i've heard when the moons are in perfect position, they make a spectacular light show you can only see from the top of Mt. chilliad" explained skye optimistacally.

"i bet she'll love it skye, good luck and just be yourself" said jolt, "and i want to introduce my good friend, spyro and his friend, cynder" said jolt as both spyro and cynder said "whats up".

"Wow, i'd never thought i'd meet you two, it's an honor to greet you" said skye

"Come on skye, they want to be noticed as normal dragons, not hero's" said jolt

"Well in that case, whats up, it's good to meet you" said skye smiling

"good luck on your date" said cynder

"thanks, well we better get to class" said skye

They all went into class, got introduced to crystal, listened to mason's lecture about transporting electical currents through a wire to power certain objects and after it was done spyro, cynder and crystal met up with flame for terrador's enemy education class, as jolt, skye and ember went to hunter's geography and history class.

"Your are going to learn about the the most dangerous enemies to the least dangerous. Our first lesson is about the most dangerous creature out there, can anybody tell me which creature that is?" said terrador to his class.

"ape's" suggested a student. "Nope, anyone else" said terrador. " Wyvern's" suggested cynder.

"correct, good cynder, Wyvern's are the most dangerous because they are extremely fast, there faster than most dragon's, they have huge fangs that deliver a poison that will kill you in minutes, they have long sharp claws that can slice a full grown tree in half and easily pierce through any dragon armour, there wings are also razor sharp, and they also have a stinger on thier tail that will paralyze you for hours, if you come in contact with one try to run, but because of thier speed all you can really do is fight just be sure to stay fully aleart and not let your gaurd down even if you think you killed it, thier very sneaky" explained terrador " your assignment is to find out all you can about wyvern's and discuss them as a group, for your last lesson about this creature is to fight off a wyvern in our training room" explained terrador as everyone got into groups. Spyro, cynder, crystal, and flame grouped up.

"how did you know it was wyvern's cynder" asked spyro

"because when i was controled by malefor, everyone, the apes, all the servants and even i, feared them" explained cynder. "oh, i see" said spyro.

"can i ask you something about your past, cynder" asked crystal. "sure" said cynder worried.

"when you were controled, could you fight it, like break free from it" asked crystal.

"no, the darkness wouldn't allow it, i remember trying once, and it's not like the darkness would just kill me... it tortured me, put me through a pain i never want to go through again, a pain i would never do to anyone else even when i was controled" explained cynder with tears forming in her eyes.

"i'm so sorry for even asking" apoligized crystal seeing cynder starting to cry. "no, it's okay" said cynder drying her tears.

After terrador's class, they went to the rest of thier classes for the day, volteer explained a poisonous plant and what to do if it infects you, while cyril explained about a dragon's energy and what wastes it and what makes it, and hunter explained the largest city in the realm, Avalar** (AN)(in this story, avalar is a huge city, though there still is a avalar valley.)**

After school Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Flame, Ember, sky, crystal and Jolt went to lake theed, a large lake about 5 miles outside of warfang. The lake is about a mile long by mile and a half wide, its one of the smaller lakes of the realm but one of the deepest and most scenic. The lake is right up against the bottom of a mountain range and is surrounded by differant kinds of trees and plants. All differant kinds of blue, red, white, and purple flowers are scattered around the lake. A large cave can be seen on the side of the mountain just a little above the trees.

"It's so beautiful out here" said cynder amazed

"not as much as you" whispered spyro into her ear causing her to blush. jolt noticed this and knew something was up between the two.

"i'm going to start a fire" said flame. "Me, Spyro and Cynder will go get some wood" said jolt as spyro and cynder started following jolt. Ember noticed cynder and spyro close together and got jealous.

"i'll come help too" said ember shoving cynder to get close to spyro, which pissed cynder off

"NO" said jolt annoyed, "help flame, i want to talk to them alone" said jolt pushing ember slightly

"Fine" said ember annoyed, as she walked twords flame. When jolt, spyro, and cynder got out of view from everyone else, jolt turned around and spoke.

"so whats up between you two" asked jolt curioulsy,

"w..what are you talking about" said spyro chuckling

"yeah what do you mean" said cynder nervously

"don't play stupid with me, im not stupid, i can tell there's something strong going on between you two, now spit it out" said Jolt eagerly and he had a look on his face that spyro knew all to well, he had his head tilted sideways with one of his eyebrows raised with a half a smile.

Spyro knew that he had been beat. "fine, i'll tell ya, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else" said spyro seriously. "i know that look... he knows" explained spyro to cynder as he pointed to jolt. "sighhhh, fine" said cynder dissapointingly

"it's me spyro, i've kept many secrets you've told me, you can trust me" persuaded Jolt

"cynder and i love eachother and we are planning to become mates" explained spyro

"Hahahahahaha" laughed jolt hysterically, "why don't want anybody to know, thats great and it's nothing to be shy of" asked jolt barely keeping a straight face

"because i don't want everyone to hate spyro for being with me, because of my past" said cynder

"Hahaha... that's the stupidest thing i've ever heard, you two being together is your guys's choice and if someone dosn't like it, fuck 'em, you shouldn't keep it a secret" said jolt smiling

"told you cynder, i don't care if someone hates me cause im with you, lets tell everyone about us" said spyro comforting

"i'll think about it, okay" said cynder. "k" said spyro, "until then please don't tell, jolt" said cynder

"i won't, you have my word" assured jolt

They got the wood and returned to the fire, flame and ember lit the fire, everyone sat around the fire for hours just talking to and teasing eachother. It was about 9.30 pm, and crystal put the fire out and everyone headed back to the temple because there was school tommorow and warfang had a 10 o' clock curfew. After everyone got back, they all said goodbye and everyone but flame, jolt,spyro, and cynder went to their room.

"I'll see ya tommorow and don't have too much fun tonight" said jolt as he winked to the two and left.

"there you are cynder, i found you a room" said volteer. this just made cynder sad and he could notice it. He just chuckled and put his wing around cynder, "that is unless you would rather stay with spyro" said volteer with a smile. Cynder just looked up at him confused, "but what about the rules" asked cynder. "if it wasn't for you two we wouldn't have a temple to have rules, im sure we can overlook that one rule" said volteer smiling. "thank you" said cynder happily as she and spyro went to 'thier' room.

"i'm so glad we have our own room" said cynder.

"me too, cyn" said spyro as he jumped on the bed followed by layed down and spyro spoke, "see today wasn't that bad" said spyro

"ya except for this dragon called marsh that was looking at me wierd in 3rd period" said cynder

"just ignore him" said spyro as he started to kiss cynder,They kissed for a few minutes and fell asleep cuddled together.


	3. A hectic day

**(AN)(here's chap.3 small parts contain mature language, hope you enjoy and as always be sure to leave a comment on what you think so i can make the story better) :)**

It was again around 7am and spyro and cynder were still in eachothers arms sleeping, jolt was awake and went to flame's room and woke him up.

"flame wake up it's a little after 7, we got school" said jolt a little tired.

"7, are you nuts, i don't need breakfast, let me sleep in" said flame mumbling tiredly.

"FLAME, WAKE UP, you need to get in the habit of waking up early" said jolt shoving flame.

"GO AWAY NOW" said flame angrily as he shot a weak fireball twords jolt. Jolt barely dodged his attack as it flew by and left a scorch mark on the wall. "either you wake up or i'm going to do what spyro did to you yesterday" said jolt losing patience, "now you don't want that... do you" said jolt mockingly as flame could hear the elecrticity 'sparking' through jolt's body.

"FUCK, FINE, ill get up" said flame annoyed as he jumped off his bed. "asshole" said flame barely audible. This made jolt angry and he shot a fairly weak lightning bolt at flame, strong enough to hurt alot but not enough to seriously injure him. Flame just fell to the ground twitching and screaming but not loud enough for anyone but jolt to hear.

"aghhhhh... WHY D..DID YOU D..DO THAT" said flame stuttering because of the electricity surging in his body.

" WHY?, i'm being a friend coming and waking you up every morning so your not late and don't get in trouble, AND YOU JUST CALL ME AN ASSHOLE" said jolt furiously. "sighhh... I'm sorry, i really am, im just cranky in the morning you know that, can you forgive me jolt" apoligized and asked flame. Jolt just looked at him for a second and rolled his eyes, chuckled and said "ughh, i guess, you know i can't stay mad at you". Flame smiled and said " you know you reminded me of what spyro did yesterday, and i think i should repay the favor" said flame with a sneaky smile as he walked out of his room and twords spyro's, which is three rooms down and went in.

Flame and jolt were sitting next to spyro's bed when flame started heating his paws hot enough to burn another dragon and looked at jolt who was smiling and looked back to spyro and touched his paws to spyro's back which started steaming from the heat.

"Aghhhhhhhh" screamed spyro as he woke up cynder from screaming and jumped out of bed, accidentaly smacking jolt in the face with his tail, which sent jolt to the floor with a bright red mark on his face which made flame laugh hysterically. "hahahahahaha... TWO IN ONE... hahahahaha" roared flame as he fell on the floor holding his belly trying to gasp for air.

"HAHAHAHA, very funny" said jolt sarcatically holding his face where he got smacked. " it was to me...hahahahaha" said flame getting back to his feet.

"WHATS GOING ON" said cynder tiredly, " YA, WHY'D YOU BURN ME, DICK" said spyro annoyed blowing frost on his burn.

"that was payback for shocking me yesterday" explained flame. "...well i guess i deserved it" said spyro.

"well couldn't you wait until i woke up, instead of giving me a heart attack" said cynder to flame looking at him with her head slightly tilted with a slight smile.

"no...i couldn't" said flame to cynder mockingly chuckling. "wait a minute" said flame confusingly looking at cynder, "what are you doing in here sleeping with spyro" asked flame curioulsy, he then looked at spyro then back at cynder then got a shocked look on his face as he realised what was going on "*gasp*...you two are together... aren't you" asked flame curiously with a slight smile.

"sighhhhh... yes, we are, we are planning to be mates" admitted cynder

"no way, my little brother has a mate... and a hot one at that" said flame happily grabbing spyro in a friendly choke hold. This made cynder blush. "little brother, pfftt... im bigger, stronger, and older than you" said spyro pushing flame away playfully.

"older by two days" said flame. "still older" mocked spyro.

"whatever" said flame. "but anyway, how long have you two been together" asked flame

"offically, a few days but i've loved him for years" explained cynder

"why havn't you told us" asked flame. "because cynder thinks everyone will hate spyro if he dates her" explained jolt.

"that's stupid, but how'd you know jolt" asked flame. "we told him"said spyro.

"what, you told jolt but you couldn't tell me" said flame irritated.

"i didn't want everyone to know" said cynder

"well your secret is safe with me" said flame. "what secret" asked sparx as he flew into the room.

"oh nothing sparx" said flame. "it's okay flame, he knows" said cynder.

"what you told sparx, the biggest loud mouth in town, possibly in the realm, but you couldn't tell me" complained flame. "Well we didn't exactly tell him" said spyro a little annoyed from remembering the other night. "I came in here to find cynder trying to seduce spyro" said sparx.

"SPARX" yelled spyro and cynder. "oh, right, they were being 'intimate' with eachother while cynder was trying to trick hi.." sparx said before being inturupted by spyro and cynder.

"SPARX" yelled spyro and cynder annoyed. "we were making out and sparx thinks that cynder is still evil and wanted to trick me" explained spyro.

"your so pig-headed sparx" said jolt chuckling. "ya if spyro trust's her and love's her, than you of all people should accept his choice" said flame trying to persuade sparx. "i'll accept his decision... but i'm gonna keep an eye on you" said sparx as he pointed to cynder. Cynder just nipped at his finger chuckling, causing him to let out a squeal and fly back, everyone just laughed at sparx.

"see, i told ya she's evil" said sparx angrily. "that's called a joke, that's not evil at all" said jolt "Pffft... a joke my ass, well i gotta go" said sparx.

"wait where are you going" asked spyro. "i help people in warfang with odd jobs and helping rebuild" replyed sparx. "aight, see ya later" said spyro as sparx flew out the window and headed twords warfang, just a quarter mile from the temple. It was now 7:40.

"will you guy's leave me and spyro alone for a while, we need to get ready, we'll meet up with you in the mess hall" asked cynder politely. " of course" said jolt. " i have to get ready too anyway " said flame as they both started out of spy and cyn's room. They all went to thier rooms, bathed, got ready and went to the mess hall. Spyro and Cynder were the last to arrive and saw jolt,flame,skye,crystal,and ember all eating. They sat down and started mingling.

"hey spyro baby" said ember. "sighhhhhh, ember i love you as a friend and all, but no more than a friend, please don't take it the wrong way but i want nothing to do with you as mates" explained spyro as gently as possible.

"WHAT, WHY, we are meant to be" exclaimed ember. "mabey you think so, but i don't ember, your goin to have to accept that i don't love you that way" explained spyro. Ember just started to cry and ran off to her room.

"im going to see if she's okay" said flame. "okay" said jolt. Then flame went off to ember's room and knocked and went in.

"go away flame" said ember with her head buried in the pillow crying.

"NO, i'm tired of you telling me to go away everytime i try to comfort you" said flame as he jumped on the bed and layed beside ember.

"what do you care if im comfortable or not" said ember. "wow...that really hurt, ive always cared for you, who's been by your side everytime you were hurt and did anything and everything for you, and who always brought you food when you were sick" said flame irritated.

"you did" said ember looking into his eye's. "that's right so don't ever say i don't care about you" flame said cuddling close to ember, just cuddling next to her took alot of guts from flame because he is fairly shy, but ember didn't mind it, she actually liked flame cuddled next to her. "we need to get to class" said flame. "no, im staying here for the rest of the day" said ember. "then i'm staying with you" said flame. "but yo..." said ember before being cut off by flame, "but nothing, i'm staying and that's that" said flame happily. "sighhhhh... okay" said ember admitting defeat. Then they layed together and talked about spyro not being into ember and flame could easily tell she was sad. "spyro's gonna kill me, but you have to promise you won't say a word" said flame nervously. "i promise" said ember. "spyro and cynder are in love with eachother" said flame

"WHAT" yelled ember as she started to get up and flame pulled her back down. "you promised" said flame. "i didn't know you were gonna say THAT" said ember with tears starting to form as she got up and flame pulled her back down. "let go of spyro, he dosen't love you, try for someone that love's you... someone that's been with you your whole life" Said flame giving hints. "like who i don't know anyone else" said ember confused. "how can you be so blind...ME...i've been with you forever... I LOVE YOU EMBER" yelled flame. Ember was in shock of what she just heard, "of course how could i be so stupid, he's been my best friend for years, he does really care for me now that i think of it" thought ember to herself. "OH FLAME, I LOVE YOU TOO" yelled ember happily. She just felt a spark when she looked into his eye's when he said he loved her. they then cuddled and fell asleep. It is now 8:40

"well im going to go check on flame before i get to class" said jolt as he walked twords ember's room and opened the door slightly to see him and ember cuddled together, which made jolt smile. "good for you flame, wish ya the best" thought jolt to himself before quietly closing the door and heading to class. Jolt told everyone what he had saw with flame and ember, then everyone went to the rest of the classes. It was now 2pm and 5th period when spyro, cynder, and crystal went to hunter's class and listened to another lecture about avalar. It was about 2:40.

"OW!" yelped cynder. "

"what is it, babe" whispered spyro.

"that fucking 'marsh' kid all he does is pick on me" said cynder.

"if he does it again i'm gonna fuck him up"said spyro angrily

"no, please don't" said cynder. "ye..." before spyro could finish he was inturupted.

"AGH..."yelped cynder as she pulled her tail back and her and spryo could see claw holes in it bleeding from marsh digging his claws into her tail

"THAT'S IT" yelled spyro as he got up and walked intimidatilngly twords marsh.

"what do you want" said marsh.

"you" said spyro as he lunged his front claws into marsh's shoulder's and lifted him up against the wall as marsh screamed.

"if you ever touch cynder again, IF you ever look at her wrong again, I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" yelled spyro furiously.

"Put him down now, spyro" said hunter furiously

"why are you sticking up for her so much... when she tried to kill you" said marsh having trouble breathing.

"Because i know her, i trust her, and her past was the fault of the darkness not her" said spyro as he let go of marsh and he fell to the floor.

"SPYRO, that behavior will NOT be tolorated, go to the gaurdians office at once, and wait until i get there" said hunter angrily. "yes hunter" said spyro as he started out the the door.

"the rest of you are excused" said hunter to the rest of the class before he helped marsh to his feet and led him to the medical ward. Cynder then ran out of class and after spyro.

"SPYRO" yelled cynder as she ran up to him. "i told you not to stand up for me"said cynder angrily. "Look at your tail cyn, i wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing" said spyro arguing.

"it's okay, spyr..." said cynder before being cut off. "NO IT'S NOT OKAY, EVERYTIME I SEE YOU GET HURT" yelled spyro, "it kills me inside" said spyro sadly.

"but now your in trouble too" said cynder angrily. " I DONT CARE... how many times do i have tell you i would do anything for you" said spyro irritated. "now i have to go talk to the gaurdians, go get your tail looked at and i'll see you later" said spyro as he walked off twords the gaurdians room. "fine" mumbled cynder as she walked twords the medical ward.

When she got there, she saw hunter heading twords the gaurdians room.

"hey hunter, can i ask you something" asked cynder.

"of course cynder, what is it" said hunter.

"can you be leanent on spyro's punishment, he only attacked marsh because he was picking on me... see" asked cynder showing hunter her tail.

"i didn't see it that way but he still should've told me and not attacked marsh" said hunter.

"i know and i told him not to but when he see's me get hurt, he just loses it" pleaded cynder

"i have noticed a connection between you two, and i know how much he cares about you... so i will take it easy on him and marsh will get punished also" said hunter.

"thank you hunter"said cynder happily. "oh and get that tail looked at, okay cynder" said hunter before he left twords the guardian's room. Cynder then went into the medical ward.

As hunter walked into the gaurdians room he saw the gaurdians and spyro talking.

"what you did is unacceptable, spyro" said cyril

"i agree" said volteer.

"Well im going to give you a week's detention with volteer and 8 hours community service in warfang" said terrador. "if i can object, cynder came to me and told me everything, marsh was picking on cynder and dug his claws in cynder's tail, and spyro got pissed and that's why he did it, so if i could, i would suggest just giving him the 8 hours community service, i know my village could really use his help" explained hunter.

"is that true spyro" asked terrador. "yes" said spyro.

"then i will take hunter suggestion, you don't have detention but you will help hunter's village for a total 8 hours before monday, do you understand"said terrador. "yes terrador" said spyro

"you are excused"said terrador. As he was walking out he spoke to hunter. "thank you hunter" said spyro. "thank cynder, not me" said hunter. Spyro bowed and left twords the medical ward to see if cynder was there, but when he got there she was gone. "i wonder if she's back at our room" thought spyro to himself. He was walking around a corner when ember crashed into him knocking them both to the ground.

"OW, my head" said ember as flame came up and tapped her.

"ha ha, Your it" said flame laughing as ember and spyro got up to their feet.

"what are you guys doing" asked spyro rubbing his head

"playing tag, couldn't you tell" said ember. "all i know is i was walking and then i got tackled" said spyro annoyed. "ya sorry about that" apologized ember. "it's all right, have either of you seen cynder" asked spyro.

"ya, she just went in your room" said flame. " k, thanks, i'll catch up with ya later" said spyro.

" see ya" said flame as he took off running with ember following.

Spyro walked to his room, opened the door and saw cynder laying on the bed with a book opened and cynder reading it.

"what ya doin" asked spyro. "studying, we have to write a report on wyvern's, remember" answered cynder.

"oh yeah, do you think you could write my report too cynder, because i have to go do 8 hours community service in hunter's village" asked spyro.

"i'll write it for you but you have to take this book since i have another copy, and read as much as you can while your doing community service and when you get back, i'll ask you couple questions and if you pass i'll give you the report" said cynder

"why not just write it anyways" asked spyro. " cause i'm not giving you a free ride" said cynder.

"fine, i'll do it" said spyro knowing he's been defeated. "well i got to go" said spyro as he walked over to cynder and kissed her.

"okay babe" said cynder lovingly, "when will you be back"asked cynder.

"i'll get there around 5pm , so ill work as long as i can, hopefully until 1am so i can just get it out of the way" answered spyro.

"but you won't be back until two then you have to get back up at 7am"said cynder worridly.

"don't worry, i'll be fine" assured spyro. "alright" said cynder as spyro walked to the balcony and flew tword's hunter's village.

Spyro arrived at hunter's village at 4:50 and met with chief prowless.

"hello old friend" greeted prowless, "what brings you here" asked prowless.

"i've been ordered to do 8 hours community service around the village" answered spyro.

"well we sure could use you, follow me" said prowless as spyro followed him.

**8 HOURS LATER**

Spyro finished his community service and it was around 1am when he left and was flying back twords the temple when he heard a scream. He followed the scream and landed in a swamp when he saw two dragon's, one red and one a blackish blue, being attcked by a wyvern. The wyvern had them backed up against a tree and spyro knew if he didn't do something it would kill them, so he landed quietly and creeped up behind the wyvern the same way a cat hunts it's prey and as the wyvern was laughing maniacally and was about to finish off the two dragon's, spyro jumped at the wyvern, shoving his left claws into his back and as the wyvern lifted his head in pain leaving his neck exposed, spyro saw his chance and with his right claws, shoved them deep into his throat and ripped out his windpipe. The two dragons were shocked as they saw the wyvern drop to the ground dying. But then they noticed spyro, the dragon that just saved the fall to the ground as hard as a rock. They walked over to the purple dragon and noticed a hole in his back, they then realised that the wyvern shoved his stinger into spyro's back as he was on it's back. They picked him up and flew twords the temple.

They arrived and flew through the door as the red dragon yelled for help. Terrador was awake and heard the dragon's call for help, he immediately ran out into the hall and saw spyro's body laying on the floor.

"HELP, PLEASE" yelled the red dragon looking at terrador. Terrador ran to them.

"WHAT HAPPENED" demanded terrador.

"we heard that warfang was being rebuilt and the temple opened back up and we were on our way here when a wyvern attacked us and he just came out of nowhere and killed it, but it stuck him in the back with it's stinger" said the dark blue dragon pointing to the hole in his back.

"well we are lucky it didn't bite him... he will be fine, he's just paralyzed" said terrador happily

"i will take him to the medical ward, you two wait here i will be right back" said terrador as jolt came around the corner hurridly.

"what happened" asked jolt worridly before he saw spyro's lifeless body.

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH SPYRO" demanded jolt frantically. " don't worry, he's fine, he was stung by a wyvern, he's just paralyzed" said terrador. "will you go let cynder know, she'll want to know" asked terrador

"yeah sure" said jolt as he walked twords cynder's room. He got to spyro's room and went in.

"cynder, cynder, wake up" said jolt. "spyro" asked cynder barely awake.

"no, it's me jolt, wake up" said jolt shoving her. "alright i'm up, what is it jolt" asked cynder.

"it's about spyro, don't freak out, he's fine but he was attacked by a wyvern...he was stung and now he's in the medical ward paralyzed" said jolt.

"WHAT, I GOTTA GO SEE HIM" yelled cynder worridly as she ran out of her room and tword's the medical ward. Jolt went and talked to the two dragons that brought spyro in.

"so what happened" asked jolt. The two explained while jolt listened intently.

"your all lucky you weren't killed" said jolt suprised, "by the way what's your names" asked jolt.

"i'm ruby" said the red dragon, "and this is my mate, Obsidian" said ruby.

"i'm jolt and the dragon that saved you is spyro" said jolt.

"that's who we thought he was, since he was purple" said obsidian.

Then terrador came back and gave ruby and obsidian each a room as jolt went back to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Cynder just got the medical ward and went over to spyro crying. Cynder saw the doctor, he was a mole in a pure light blue outfit and spoke to him.

"is he going to be okay" asked cyder worridly.

"he's gonna be perfectly fine and should be back to normal just in time for school tommorow" said the doctor. "sighhhh... that's great to hear" said cynder happily drying her tears.

"as for you, you should go back to sleep, i will let you know if something changes" said the doctor.

"alright, thank you" said cynder as she walked back to her room and went to sleep.

**(AN)( if you haven't figured it out yet, ruby is a girl, obsidian is a guy. also be sure to leave a comment to help me better the story. hope you liked chapter 3, and chapter 4 will be here soon:).**


	4. The big date

**(AN)( here's chapter 4, hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment)**

It was friday morning around 7:30 and Skye was awake and went to talk to Jolt. He was at jolt's room and knocked on the door.

"come in" said jolt from inside. Skye did what he was told and walked in.

"hey Jolt, can i ask you something" asked Skye. "sure what is it" said Jolt as he turned to face Skye.

"it's about my date with crystal tonight, i just don't wanna mess anything up and i wanted to know if you had any advice" said Skye nervously. Jolt just eyed him for a couple second's.

"i know...it sounds stupid, i'm just so nervous" said Skye nervously.

"well that's your problem right there.. your too nervous, your thinking too much about what she'll think of you... stop thinking so much and just be yourself, the worst thing you can do is pretend to be someone your not because it'll end one of two ways... either she hate's it and you fucked up your chance to show her who you really are or she likes it and you have to pretend and lie the rest of your life, so just be yourself, if she dosen't like you the way you are, then she isn't the one" explained jolt.

"sighhh.. thanks jolt, that really helped, I better get ready for school, i'll catch ya later" said Skye happily as he left jolt's and headed twords his room.

"i better go wake up flame" thought jolt. Then he left his room and went to flame's room and walked in, but to his surprise he wasn't there.

"where could he be" thought jolt before remembering what he saw yesterday. "i wonder" thought jolt curiously before leaving flame's room and heading to ember's room. He got to ember's room and went to walk in but the door was locked. He rolled his eyes and then knocked on the door. No-one answered so he knocked again, "it's me, jolt, open up" said jolt. He then heard the lock turn on the door and heard ember speak, "is it just you" asked ember

"ya" said jolt. "when i open the door you got to get in here quick, Okay" said flame.

"Ookayyy" said jolt confused before the door opened and he quickly went in and heard the door shut and being locked, He took a sniff and immeadiatly knew why they wanted him to get in quickly. "wooo, damn, smells like you too had fun last night" said jolt with a smile as he shook his head.

"can you really smell the pheramones that bad" asked ember shyly. " Yaaaa, you too are gonna be in so much trouble if the gaurdians come in here" said jolt laughing. " well i'm glad you two finally got together" said jolt calming down.

"so what did you want" asked ember. "oh, i was looking for flame to wake him up but it looks like i won't need to do that anymore" said jolt chuckling.

"probably not" said flame chuckling. "well i better go get ready myself, see ya" said jolt as he flew out the window and flew to his window and went in.

Meanwhile, spyro just started getting feeling in his body again and had full control of his body. "are you feeling okay spyro" asked the doctor.

"ya, my legs are sore and i have a headache but other than that i feel fine" replyed spyro.

"good, sore muscles, headache's and nausea are harmless side affects of a wyvern's sting... you should feel completly healthy in a couple of hours, until then, if you feel like you don't want to go to school, i will let the gaurdians know and you will be excused" said the doctor.

"thanks, but i'm fine, i can deal with it" said spyro .

"alright then, you best be getting ready then, if anything changes, let me know immeadiatly, alright" said the doctor, "will do" said spyro as he left and started tword's his room.

He got to his room and saw cynder already awake and bathed. "SPYRO, baby your okay" said cynder happily as she gave spyro a giant hug. "i'm fine" said spyro "did you write that report for me cyn" asked spyro.

"ya, i was going to ask you some questions but i think you learned enough about them last night... sooo, i'll just give it to you, here" said cynder as she grabed a small pile of paper's and gave it to spyro.

"thanks cynder, i love you" said spyro as he kissed cynder. " i love you too" said cynder after they kissed. "i'm going to get ready, i'll meet you in the mess hall" said spyro. "okay" said cynder as she left tword's the mess hall. When she got there she saw flame, ember, jolt, skye, and crystal already eating.

"cynder, have you heard anything about spyro yet" said jolt worridly.

"ya, he's fine, he's getting ready for school right now" said cynder happily.

"that's good to hear" said jolt happily.

"why what happened" asked flame curiously. Cynder was about to explain when ruby and obsidian showed up and started to explain.

" ruby and i were heading to the temple when we were attacked by a wyvern and we would have been killed if spyro didn't show up and kill it, but it paralyzed spyro with it's stinger" said obsidian.

"figure's that crazy SOB would do something like that" said flame intrigued as spyro walked in and sat down to eat.

"Will you at least tell me where your taking me tonight" asked crystal to skye curiously.

"i told you it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see" said skye happily. "awww, fine" said crystal dissapointingly.

"Hey guy's" said sparx as he came flying into the room.

"what's up sparx" said spyro. "hey do any of you know what the reserve's are" asked sparx.

"no" said everyone in unison. "why" asked spyro.

"because i was flying by the gaurdian's room window and overheard them saying that dragon's are the strongest creature's in the world and it is thier duty to protect the innocent creature's against the evil one's BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, and that they should consider starting the Reserves to protect the citizens across the realm" explained sparx while everyone listened intently.

"i wonder what that could mean" asked cynder.

"i'm sure we'll find out sooner or later" said jolt optimisically. It was now 8:50

"well we better get to class" said flame as everone agreed and left to class.

Jolt, spyro, skye, crystal and cynder went to mason's enginering class and did a test on how electicity can travel through certain objects but not through others and then spyro, cynder, crystal and flame went to terrador's class for a test about wyvern's.

"today will be a written test about wyvern's and monday you will fight a wyvern" said terrador.

Then they went to the rest of their classes, did their tests and everyone except skye and crystal met up after school and went to lake theed because that was their main hangout. They got the wood and started a fire and were all siting around talking. Skye and Crystal were in their rooms getting ready for tonight. Skye got all cleaned up and headed to lake theed to hangout with his friends for a few hours.

"We should all just stay the night out here since we don't have school tommorow" suggested jolt.

"me and cyn will stay out here with ya" said spyro. "ya me and flame too" said ember.

"me and crystal will probably stay too, after our date" said skye. "i'll stay too" said sparx

"then it's settled" said jolt.

They talked and played games and teased eachother for hours until it was 7:30pm

"hey, i'm going to go get crystal to go on our date, i'll see ya later" said skye a little nervous

"remember what i told you, just be yourself" said jolt before giving some more advice to skye.

"good luck, bro" said jolt optimistically as he winked at him.

**THE BIG DATE.**

Skye flew off twords the temple and when he arrived, he went to crystal's room and knocked. "coming" said crystal from behind the door. The door opened and Skye just went into a trance. Crystal cleaned and polished every scale giving her a bright shine, she had her claws, teeth and horns sharpened and cleaned, and the moons light hit her just right through her window that it looked like she was glowing.

"you ready skye" said crystal a little nervous. Skye snapped out of his trance and answered, "ready when you are, and here i got this for you" said skye as he brought out a white and blue flower that he had grasped in his tail gently.

"when i was out at lake theed, i saw this flower and it reminded me of you, so i picked it" said skye shyly.

"aww, thank you, it's beautiful" said crystal as she put the flower in a vase in her room.

"shall we get going" asked crystal happily. "ya, first i thought we could have dinner, so follow me" said skye nervously as he walked out of the temple and twords warfang with crystal by his side.

"you look beautiful, crystal" said skye shyly. Crystal just blushed and kept walking. They talked about random things along the way to warfang, they got to warfang and were walking through the streets and noticed how busy everyone was rebuilding the city and working shops and stores until they finally came across the silver dragon resturaunt and went in.

"after you" said skye politely holding the door open. "thank you" said crystal.

Inside was a finely carved wooden counter with a mole standing behind it on a step up. Behind him was an amazing dining area with six large pillars with elegant designs, one purple and gold, one blue and gold, one red and gold, one green and blue, and the two front pillars completely silver with a small swirlly strip of gold climbing the pillars. The carpeting had a elegant gold, silver, and blue wave design, and the tables had silver,green and red wave design cloths on them, the tables themselves were made out of an expensive oak only sold in avalar, each one had a differant design of a dragon for the peice holding the table up. The ceiling was multi-colored, but mostly red, gold, blue, and silver. Four large elegant gold chandelier's hung from the ceiling, a massive silver chandelier hung in the very center of the room. The staff was wearing a gold tuxedo with a silver dragon crest that covered almost the whole left side of the tux. There was also an outside area. There was a sidewalk with a red carpet with gold edges and a silver center, there is eight elegant silver light poles down the center of the sidewalk, the table's were the same as inside except they had black, blue and green cloths instead of silver, green, and red.

"hi, the reservation is under skye" said skye to the mole, "ah here we are, would you like outside or inside" asked the mole politely.

"Outside" said skye, "is that okay with you" asked skye to crystal.

"it's perfect" said crystal happily with a smile.

"outside it is then, follow me" said the mole as he started walking tword's the outside door with the couple following. The mole led them to their table and sat them.

"your waiter will be with you shortly" said the mole. " thank you" said skye.

"this place is beautiful" said crystal, "it looks expensive, how can you afford this on a small allowance from the gaurdian's" asked crystal nervoulsy.

"i've been saving up since i got here and i've been helping the gaurdians with jobs around the temple," answered skye, "oh, i see" said crystal a little ashamed and skye could see this.

"listen, don't worry how much it costs, this is my treat and i want tonight to be perfect, okay" said skye reassuringly and caringly. "okay" said crystal smiling.

"hello, my name is greg, and i will be your server tonight" said the cheetah server.

"hello" said skye and crystal in unison.

"here are you menu's, look them over and i will be back shortly" said greg

"thank you" said skye. The server walked away while skye and crystal looked at the menu, about five minutes went by and the server came back.

"have you decided" asked greg.

"ya, i'll get a roasted lamb with a side of shrimp and a glass of champange" said skye politely

"very good, and you madam" said greg.

"i'll have a roasted lamb with a side of chicken bites and a glass of champagne" said crystal politely.

"very good, i will be back with your order shortly" said greg as he took the menu's and left.

Skye and crystal talked and drank a couple glasses of champange for about thirty minute's until the waiter showed up with their meals.

"here you are" said greg as he set the food on the table.

"yuumm, it smells delicous" said crystal eyeing the food, "ya it does" said skye

"will that be all" asked greg politely.

"yes thank you" answered skye with a smile as greg walked away.

Skye and crystal ate their meals while talking to eachother and drinking champange. Greg came by after they were finished and gave skye the bill, which was 75 gold coins. Skye paid the mole at the front and him and crystal walked out.

"did you enjoy dinner" asked skye a little nervous. "yes, i loved it" replyed crystal happily with a smile.

"sooo whats next" asked crytal, "follow me" said skye as he took off flying tword's which is about a half hour away. Crystal just did as she was told and followed skye. Thirty five minutes later, they arrived at . Skye looked for a good place to take her to before he went and got her from the temple.

"just right over here" said skye to crystal. "okay" said crystal as she followed.

Skye and crystal landed on a flat spot carved in the side of the mountain tword's the top, facing the moons. Their was a small pond with a perfect reflection of the moons,white, blue, and red flowers scatered around the pond, and a few weeping willow like tree's.

"it's so beautiful here, this is just amazing" said crystal in awe, looking at her surroundings.

"i'm glad you like it" said skye joyfully, "i don't like it" said crystal which made skye's heart sink

"y..you don't" said skye sadly as crystal walked to him and kissed him passionately for about 30 seconds, "i LOVE it" said crystal happily. Skye's heart skipped a beat when she kissed him.

"let me rephrase it then, I'm glad you LOVE it" said skye romantically as crystal laughed.

"but you haven't even seen the best part yet" said skye.

"and what is that" asked crystal curioulsy.

"you'll have to wait and see" said skye teasingly as he layed down by the cliff, signaling for crystal to lay next to him, which she did.

They talked for about an hour until it was midnight and then red, green, and blue lights started dancing across the sky, just like the northern lights, and with the celestial moons in the backround, it made a perfect sight. Skye and crystal just watched the lights in awe.

"is.. is this the best part" said crystal in awe.

"half of it... this is the other half" said skye as he started to kiss crystal, they kissed for about five minutes taking breaths, every now and then before skye broke the kiss.

"that was amazing" said crystal as she cuddled in closer and tucked her head under his.

"this is perfect, skye, I love it" said crystal. Skye just rested his head on her neck, they stayed like that until the lights died out and skye spoke.

"do you wanna get going" asked skye.

"sure" said crystal. "okay, i told the others we would stay the night with them at lake theed, if that's okay with you" said skye.

"that would be perfect" said crystal. "then lets go" said skye as he flew away with crystal by his side. When they got to lake theed, to their surprise, they saw everything ruined, the tents were all tore apart and the wood for the fire was scattered everywhere.

"what happened" asked crystal confused.

"i don't know" said skye also confused, "lets get back to the temple" suggested skye

"alright" said crystal as she and skye flew back to the temple. When they got their, they found that his friends were not their either.

"mabey they just went exploring, we should just stay here tonight and if they don't show up in the morning we'll go look for them" suggested skye

"sounds good" said crystal. They got to crystal's room.

"goodnight, crystal" said skye as he kissed her on the cheek. "you know, i..if you want to... stay the night with me, you can" said crystal nervously with a slight smile.

"sure" said skye as he smiled and followed crystal into her room. They jumped onto her bed layed down, cuddled together, and fell asleep.

**(AN)( i know some of you might say they shouldnt be able to drink alcohol if there young, but in this story, it is up to the distributor's judgement to serve a person alcohol, if you know what i mean... other than that i hoped you liked this chapter and the next will be out soon, and be sure to leave a comment, it really helps, thanks)**


End file.
